Broken Silence
by KATE85731
Summary: After Edward Left Bella in New Moon from edward's point of view


**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**E POV.**

Had I really just did what I thought I did? Did I really leave Bella? As I ran as fast as I could with each question that prospered in my head the fast I ran in frustration at myself. Why did I do that? I was so furious at myself that for the first time in history a dumb, confused vampire ran into a tree.

Of course it didn't hurt me, only the tree got hurt in that equation, but what the hell?! After I got back up I ran more heading for Alaska to return to my family.

Family.

Did that really have a different meaning without Bella *wince* in the picture. Soon I couldn't run anymore, so I just plopped down into a snow bank, alone with my own thoughts. Soon after that I couldn't even think about anything but Bella. What was I going to do? I know I can't be like this for the rest of my existence! But what to do? I can't go back to my family looking and feeling like this! It would kill Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme would be badgering me about it to see if I was okay but how could I ever be okay without her? Jasper would feel how I was feeling and he would blame himself when it was me. How could I put the one I loved in this much danger? What was I thinking? I closed my eyes and gasped and opened them back up. Bella, my Bella! I saw her beautiful face! I closed my eyes once more. I had many pictures conjured up her beautiful face blush when she was embarrassed. How she looked at prom. How intuition flashed in her eyes before she knew I was a vampire. I remembered her smell of freesia.

I smiled to myself but the burning dryness in my throat protested and I pushed that scent out of my mind. I was thirsty I could just tell that my eyes would be pitch black if I could look into them.

The I heard someone's thoughts_. Edward! Edward! Oh I know he's here somewhere!_ Damn it's Alice!

If I could have I would have run away so nobody could find me but I was weaker than I lead myself on. How long has it been since I hunted? I must have been sitting here longer than I expected. There you are!_ "Holy crap! Edward you're a mess not only on the outside, you're an emotional wreck!"_ she said looking directly into my eyes. They were pitch black._ "Alice don't start. I can't even stand myself please don't ask questions about her." _I couldn't say her name I could barely think it. _"Edward I know its hard for you, but its hard on all of us, well not Rosalie but…" _she trailed off as I growl ripped from my chest._ "Come back with me so we can help each other through this. Besides you at least should take a shower!" "Okay but nobody can badger me about it or im going to leave!"_ I said looking into her eyes with total seriousness. _"Okay. Let me help you up it looks like you're so thirsty you could drop dead if you could!" _

she said helping me up. If only I could drop dead I thought as I put my weight on her. Soon I fell over; she picked me up in her slender arms and carried me until we could find a few deer. With each pull my strength came back, and soon we were running to the Denali clans home. I was running slow but sure, Alice was going slow even for her just to keep even with me. As we entered the house

every one of the Cullen's, with an exception of Rosalie who was standing on the other side of the wall, were there waiting for me with their arms open as if to embrace me but I just went strait through them and sat down on a couch putting my head in my hands. _"Edward?" _Esme's sweet voice called to me, _"Do you even know how long it's been since we last saw you?" _My dear, Edward, I knew we should have stayed, look at yourself this can't be what's best! _"Two months, son." _said Carlisle. Wow, time really did fly sometimes even when you're having no fun. He's in so much pain he don't even notice his surroundings Man the kid looks dead. Thought Emmett This is my entire fault Edward I'm sorry go back to her I'll stay away I can't stand you being this miserable! No, miserable doesn't even cover, a fraction of what you're feeling. Jasper screamed in his thoughts "_I'm going to clean up." _I said as I ran to the bathroom. They knew that I could hear their thoughts couldn't they control them, was just one hour so much to ask apparently it was! I let the hot water warm my cool skin and melt the worries away until I got out. Then everything just went right back in and I was depressed once again, I was itching to head back beg her to take me back but would she? Could she? I went against my better judgment and just stayed where I was, in Alaska. "_I'm going to go hunt, but Jasper can I talk to you for a second?" _I asked. _"Sure."_

As we walked I wondered how I was going to say this. Even though it won't help they all know that im in pain only Jasper knows the extent of it. _"Jasper, I am asking no begging don't tell everyone how much pain im in I just need some time to mull over it all." "Okay, but still I don't think I could tell anyone anyways, bro, there are seriously no words for how much pain you're in. Anyways I owe you one anyways I almost killed you're girlfriend."_ I flinched at the mention of that, he noticed._ "Are you sure you're gonna be okay though? Do you want me to hunt with you I won't ask anything I promise."_ he held his hand in the air, scouts honor._ "Okay but im only doing the easy stuff." _As we ran I overpowered him just trying to get away from the thoughts of my other family members. Jasper though was trying to find something to think about besides Bella. I stumbled in my run but I regained my control and kept on going. What was I going to do with myself? We got close to the border when I caught scent of a herd of deer, Jasper and I went of and attacked, soon we were full. I said my good bye to Jasper he headed back to Alaska. I just went back to the place I had been before Alice had found me. As I closed my eyes I saw my love again, Bella, my Bella. Soon I got to the pictures of when my family and I were playing baseball and Bella was watching soon I remembered Victoria was still loose. What if Victoria went to Forks looking for me? What if she found Bella? I winced internally.

She couldn't get hurt because of me again, I think I'd be in worse shape that I already was! Fine, I'd just have to find her before she found Bella.

I couldn't find Victoria; I was following a false trail this whole time to South America. I decided to call my family since I couldn't face them in person. Unfortunately the person that I least wanted to answered the phone, Rosalie. _"Hello?" _Rose said. _"Rose is Carlisle and Esme there?" "No their out hunting. But how have you been doing?" "Okay anything new up there?" "I don't really want to tell you this but Alice had a vision-" "What was it about?"_ I said even though she was going to tell me sooner if I didn't interrupt._ "Bella committed suicide," _she said quietly, _"Knew she was crazy how you could have not seen that." "Rosalie!" _I said disgusted by her constant complaining. I didn't have time for her to criticize Bella, I hung up on her then dialed Bella's phone number. Some guy picked up._ "Hello?" "Hello, is Charlie there? This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen." "No he's attending the funeral."_ Horror hit me she really did do it! It's my entire fault for leaving her too! Damn. _"Okay, thank you anyways." _I said barely able to get them out.

"_Bye."_ He said then the line died. I got on a plane to Rio, I'd run the rest of the way. I thought my family would call to try to talk me out of it so I left my cell phone in a random trash can. I headed to Italy.

**This is the first chapter of my story review if you think i should continue!! **

**I wonder what would happen if someone said they DO own Twilight…well, I'm not stupid enough to find out, so….****I don't own Twilight!**

**PRESS THAT LITTLE GREEN BUTTON **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
